Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing.
Technical Background
Processing circuitry for performing data processing in response to instructions may include a multiplier for multiplying a pair of operands to generate a product result. The multiplier may comprise an array of adders for accumulating partial products of the pair of operands.